


Dance me To The End Of Love

by tnnyoh



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh





	Dance me To The End Of Love

"I spoke of you" 47 said suddenly, breaking the silence and startling Diana. She turned around to look at him, he was leaning against the wall with his fingers drumming against his trousers.  
"Excuse me?" She said, 47 took a deep breath and forced himself to take a step forward "When I had left the ICA after.. after Ort-Meyer and tried to make a new life for myself helping at the Gontranno Sanctuary. I spoke of you to Padre Vittorio"  
She turned her attention back to searching the stacks of papers on the shelf, but 47 saw her body language change, she was tense, almost nervous.  
"He told me that I should always cherish the ones who see me as I am" His hand gently caressed her shoulder as he stood behind her "He said that you seemed like one such person"  
"I see" Diana said "And why are you telling me this?"   
"I wanted to ask you a question and I needed to break the silence" He said evenly, "I was wondering if perhaps you would like to dance with me?"  At this, she turned around and raised an eyebrow "In the middle of all this?"  
"No time like the present" He said with a shrug "Of course, if you don't want to...." He started to back away from her but she reached her hand out for him "No, no I..." She fumbled with her words, she sounded nervous "I do... but I'm confused... Why?"  
"Why not?" He asked, taking her hand and leading her away from the shelves towards a small table that housed a radio, he turned it on and fumbled with the knob until a signal came in and the sounds of music filled the small room. a song with a slow and steady guitar and melody with the haunting voices of a man and woman singing together.  He put his hands on her shoulders and started to guide her in tune to the music.  She gave him a smile as he twirled her around and pulled her back close to him, slowly swaying in time to the song.  There were no words to be said, as the music and movement spoke for them.  
They moved swiftly, closely and felt connected to the melody, losing themselves so completely, he slowly led her into a dip and pulled her back up, closer to him than he had intended. She was breathing heavily and there was a look in her eye he couldn't place. He moved a stray strand of hair out of her eyes and the two stood there in silence long after the song had ended, still locked in a dance they had been learning the steps to for the last twenty years.


End file.
